A Different Look
by Psychic101
Summary: What if instead of Shawn telling Lassie he was psychic, he told the truth? How much would things have changed? Shawn isn't a psychic detective but he does consultant for the department. Eventual Shules! Maybe Lassie/OC.
1. Pilot

This came to me while I was watching "Polarizing Express" what if Shawn hadn't gone back to Santa Barbra? What if he did but instead of telling them he was psychic he told them the truth? He still ousted Lassie's relationship with his partner so Juliet does come in next chapter. And basically after a meeting with his dad he decides to leave town again. He meets Juliet and he actually stays for her. He didn't get hired for that first case but he solves cases for the SBPD as… as un-official detective. Don't worry Shawn will be Shawn. Not serious except when he needs to be! Read this chapter and please let me know of your thoughts.

Lost of help from: J**ellybean96 **and** Psycho22**

* * *

**Shawn POV**

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Detective Lassiter said looking at me as I opened the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle. The look on the detectives face didn't change, he meant it. "Wait a minute, you're serious?" I questioned looking at him

"A few hours in a holding cell might jog your memory." I looked at the holding cell where other prisoners were. There were three tough looking guys that I did not want to get involved with. The toilet was also out in the open. I don't like that.

"Just give us a reason, Mr. Spencer. That's all we need. How did you get this information?" the nice blonde detective Lucinda asked.

"No, it is too late for that. Officer Allen, book him!" Lassiter commanded. A woman whom I assume was Officer Allen was the same woman as the desk clerk.

"Oh, come on, cuffs? What? For the walk back to the lobby?" I looked at the two detectives in disbelief. As Allen started to cuff me.

"Or, you could give us a plausible explanation." Another chance from the blonde detective.

"Okay, okay. Fine, you win!" I snatched my hands away from the officer's grip. "I got the information, because… Henry Spencer is my dad." I whispered the last part.

"What?" Lassiter looked at me his arms crossed.

"Henry Spencer is my father." I said louder rolling my eyes as he suppressed a chuckle.

"The Henry Spencer? Is your dad?"

"Yes." I licked my lips "He was the best detective this department has ever had. I hate him but that's the truth. I literally grew up in this station, around cops. I was bound to pick up some things." I continued.

"Like?" Lassiter's smile had fallen from his face.

"I already told you. Nervous tick in his hands, dead giveaway."

"Prove it." The detective all but snapped.

"I got it. Go to detention room number two, shake down your vandal. You'll find all the evidence you need. All the evidence is in his left shoe." I patted my left leg. Detective Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"We'll be back here in three minutes." Lassiter started to walk out of the room. He stopped in front of Officer Allen. "With my own cuffs." He walked away with his partner. I sighed and smiled at Officer Allen.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"That was a lucky guess." Carlton Lassiter grumbled.

"A lucky guess?" Lucinda held up the bag full of red tail light shards.

"He planted it. I don't know."

"His alibi checks." Lucinda and Lassiter watched Shawn converse with Officer Allen.

"Question. Do I pay taxes on reward money?" he asked looking eager.

"I'll find out. Please, feel free to call anytime. That was just amazing how you figured that out!" Officer Allen was chipper.

"You know I will." Shawn smiled and walked out of the station.

* * *

Worth writing?


	2. Gus Bacon

Thank you all! I was very pleased with the amount of reviews and support I got from the last chapter. This is chapter is long but not as long as I wanted it to be… time does skip through rather fast.

* * *

**Shawn POV (3 weeks later)**

"Shawn I still can't believe you're working with the police. Like I taught you." My dad smirked. He had that annoying orange shirt on that had pink flowers. I knew it had been a mistake to agree to this lunch.

"I'm not working with police." I said.

"You aren't? Then what's this?" He dropped a newspaper on the table. My face was the picture on the front along with the headline above it "**Shawn Spencer Solves Long Awaited Stereo Robbery" **I flipped the paper over so I couldn't see the front.

"I helped with one case."

"Shawn this is your chance to be a cop." Dad said turning the paper back over.

"I don't wanna be a cop." I yelled.

"Lower your voice kid." Dad took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not working with the police and that's final." I moved to stand up but he grabbed my arm.

"You finally have a chance to do something with your life and you throw it away. What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"Me?"

"Yes. You deaf now?"

"I'm not a cop!" I tossed a five dollar bill onto the table before I turned and left. I walked down the street just observing everyone. Couples were holding hands; kids were screaming for Ice Cream, teenagers were skateboarding. Two people caught my eye. They were sitting in a red car arguing with each other. Once of them was Detective Lassiter and the other was… a really cute woman. She had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a look of excitement on her face.

Lassiter was arguing with this woman giving me enough time to sneak into the back seat and listen to what they were saying.

"O'Hara I'm lead on the investigation." Lassiter shouted.

"I understand that Lassiter I'm just saying…"

"I don't care!" he cut her off.

"That's oddly rude." I popped up making them both jump.

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled looking at me.

"Yes Lassie?" I asked. The blonde Detective O'Hara was looking at me in shock. "Shawn Spencer." I held out my hand for her to shake.

**Juliet POV**

I sighed and looked outside the car window. My new partner Carlton Lassiter was talking about everything that had to do with case. Apparently he and his old partner had an affair and were exposed by a guy they were arresting. I had requested a transfer from Miami and things had worked out. I was moved here and his old partner was moved to Chicago.

It was bright and sunny. People were laughing, and smiling and just having a good old time. It was at least 94 degrees outside and Lassiter wouldn't turn on the air conditioning. The windows only opened a little bit because his claims of "It's a new car O'Hara we have to ease it into things." Yeah right. I heard a soft click and looked around. Not seeing anything.

"O'Hara I'm lead on the investigation." Lassiter shouted startling me.

"I understand that Lassiter I'm just saying…" I started to say.

"I don't care!" he cut me off.

"That's oddly rude." A man said jumping up from the back seat.

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled looking at the man.

"Yes Lassie?" Spencer asked. "Shawn Spencer." he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Juliet O'Hara." I shook his hand.

"Get out of my car." Lassiter glared.

"Nooo." Shawn leaned back and settled into the back seat. His brown hair was so spikey I could catch fish with it. His red shirt had rolled up a little bit reveling some skin, he had a nice tan. His lose jeans were scratched up and covered in mud.

"Lassie it's a million degrees in here. Poor Jules. Having to sit in here." He looked around.

"Who's Jules?" I asked.

"You." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him as Lassiter got madder.

"Get out or I'll damage your jewels." Lassiter threated.

"Owww. That was low Lassie." Shawn said with a fake wince.

"Spencer!" Lassiter barked.

"Relax Lassie. What's going on?" Shawn questioned looking at me.

"None of your business." Lassiter snapped.

"I wasn't asking you Lassie, I was asking Jules. So come on Jules. Spill." I'd have to admit this Shawn guy had a lot of guts to talk to Lassiter like that.

"Well…" I started but I was once again cut off.

"Don't encourage him O'Hara." Lassiter barked at me.

"Wasn't he the one who solved the stereo robbery's? " I pointed out.

"I did." Shawn chimed.

"I'm still convinced he had something to do with it." Lassiter gritted his teeth.

"Lassie we've been over this." Shawn sighed.

"I'm leaving and when I get back he better be gone." Lassiter got out of the car and walked away slamming the door behind him.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Hi." Shawn moved to occupy Carlton's empty seat.

"Hi." Juliet greeted unsure of what to do. Shawn seemed like a nice guy but Lassiter looked to really hate him.

"You dating anyone?" Shawn asked.

"What? Why?" Juliet looked at him.

"No reason." Shawn rolled down the windows.

"You a cop?" he broke out with laughter.

"Me? A cop? Please." Shawn scoffed.

"Why not?" Juliet was curious. By all the talk at the station Shawn had solved the case by watching the news. She'd never met someone who could do that before.

"Why aren't you dating anyone?" he shot back with a grin. Before Juliet could answer Shawn jumped out of the car shouting "Later Jules!" as he took off. Carlton was back at the car glaring as Shawn mounted a motorcycle a few feet away.

"I hate him." Lassiter whispered getting into the car. Juliet watched with interest as Shawn waved at her as he passed.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

**A Week Later**

"Why are we here?" Gus asked looking up at the station.

"Because." Shawn said getting out of the car.

"Why? And Shawn please tell me the truth." Gus got out of the car and walked alongside Shawn.

"I met this… this girl." Shawn whispered and Gus's eye's rolled. "Not fair!"

"Shawn you've been with many girls. And that still doesn't explain why we are here."

"She's a cop." Gus stopped walking as Shawn continued.

"As in she has a gun!?" Gus shouted running to catch up with Shawn.

"Yup," Shawn had stopped at the visitor's desk and was looking ahead of him. Gus followed Shawn's gaze and he saw that it fell upon a blonde detective.

"Her?" Gus pointed at Juliet.

"Yes. Don't point." Shawn smacked Gus's hand.

"You… oh my gosh." Gus said before breaking out into a fit of chuckles causing people to look their way including Juliet.

"Stop it!" Shawn hissed.

"You- you-" Gus couldn't stop laughing. Shawn grabbed Gus's arm and pulled him outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Shawn asked.

"Me? Wha-" Gus started laughing again. After five minutes of laughing Gus was finally able to piece a sentence with words together. "She's cute." He let out a chuckle.

"But?"

"But she's a cop."

"I know." Shawn pouted.

"I've never seen you like this. You really like her?"

"More like a crush. Plus I didn't say I liked her!" Shawn defended.

"Yeah uh huh." As Shawn started to speak Chief Vick stepped outside with Lassiter and Juliet.

"Mr. Spencer…" she started looking at Gus questioningly.

"Burton Guster." Gus held out a hand.

"Yeah." She didn't shake it. "I would love some help on a case from you Mr. Spencer." Lassiter sighed and Juliet smiled.

"Actually we're a little-"

"Free." Shawn interrupted Gus.

"What I was trying to say was…" Gus started again.

"We can help." Shawn smiled.

"Shawn can I speak to you?"

"Yes." Gus dragged Shawn over about 10 feet. Lassiter, Juliet and Vick were all watching Shawn and Gus argue.

"No. No. No." Gus said.

"Yes Gus come on! When did you decide to not have any fun?"

"Since the Mexico trip. Besides I would like to not get involved with this!"

"Lies." Shawn retorted poking Gus in the chest.

"Shawn!" Shawn and Gus stopped fighting with words and started mouthing things with a glare present. Eventually Gus sighed and threw up his arms. He knew Shawn was going to help. Meaning he would get himself into trouble. Meaning Gus had to be there to stop him.

"Fine! Just this once?"

"Just this once. Partner." Shawn added walking back over to the detectives. "Chief this is Gus Bacon has no relation to Kevin Bacon." Shawn introduced.

"Footloose?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded with a smile. Lassiter looked at Juliet with a frown she shrugged in return.

"The detective's will fill you in." Vick handed Lassiter a file and she went back inside.

"You like Footloose?" Shawn questioned looking at Juliet.

"Love it." She replied with a smile.

"Uh huh that's nice, let's roll." Lassiter headed to his car Juliet following.

"Do we follow or go with them?" Shawn whispered to Gus.

"Follow. That guy detective creeps me out." Shawn nodded in agreement as they made their way to Gus's blue Toyota Echo.

* * *

Any ideas on how to make this story even better please PM me or mention it in your review!

Thinking about pairing Lassie with an OC or Marlowe...

What you guys think?


	3. Turn Down

Here's this chapter! If you see any mistakes please feel free to comment or shoot me a PM!

* * *

**Shawn POV **

After being in the car with Gus for about five minutes we finally came to the place. We parked next to the detective's and we got out of the car. Gus was talking about his job. How it was good for the economy, that it made money. How I should get a job. We walked inside the marble building which in big lettering had "**Santa Barbra Public Library**" printed above it.

Crime scene tape was bound between pillars, placing the body smack dab in the square. Lassie was talking away to a man who seemed… jumpy. His glasses kept fogging up, and his forehead was sweating like crazy. Jules on the other hand was looking at the body, taking down notes. Her hand was zooming up and down that paper. I heard a gag and turned to Gus. His hand was over his face and he was moaning.

"Gus?"

"I'm fine." He straightened up but he still looked uncomfortable. I sighed and walked over to Juliet. I peered over her shoulder and looked at her neatly written notes. She tilted her writing pad away from me and looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh Jules. No need to be so cold." I said. She rolled her eyes yet I saw her lips twitch in a smile.

"Why don't you tell me what happened in Mexico?" she retorted her eyebrows raised.

"What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico Jules. My lips are sealed."

"Yeah okay." She rolled her eyes again and turned to the body.

"What do we got?" I questioned kneeling next to the body.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"The victim is Joseph Rigby, he was found by that guy over there." Juliet pointed to the guy Lassiter was talking to. "It seems as if he was strangled." She mumbled to herself. Shawn looked at Joseph's neck and saw burn marks he was able to compare to rope burns.

"If he was strangled it was by rope." He said not realizing he had put his finger to his temple.

"What are you psychic?" Lassiter asked walking over to them.

"Helps me concentrate." Shawn muttered putting his hand down.

"How do you know they're rope burns?" Juliet looked at him questioningly.

"I used to work at a rock climbing place. I got a lot of rope burns on my wrists." He rubbed his wrists as if he still had a burn, "It's very alike to that." Shawn pointed at burns on the neck.

"I know Spencer, I can see." Lassiter said slapping Shawn's hand down. Shawn pouted and wiped his hand.

"You know Lassie, if you keep treating me like this I might just leave. And I won't come back." Shawn told him. Lassiter smiled and looked up at him, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"There's the door. Should I get your coat?" he mocked.

"I didn't have a coat." Shawn said. Before Lassiter could replay Juliet got involved and stepped in.

"Boys this is not the place for this." She looked at both of them.

"You're right Jules. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked with a smile. He knew he was flirting with her, and she knew he was flirting with her. She smiled back, her smile suddenly dropped and she turned away from Shawn causing him to frown. _This is not the time to flirt with boys O'Hara. There's a body in the room for god sake! Have you no dignity? _Shawn of course was not aware of Juliet's thoughts and he thought he did something wrong.

"Gus." He whispered walking towards Gus who was standing near the books.

"What Shawn?" he hissed.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Shawn…"

"Spencer!" Shawn turned around and walked back towards the body.

"Yes?"

"I'm declaring this as murder."

"I agree." Shawn nodded. Lassiter seemed to deflate at his answer but nonetheless he kept his idea.

"O'Hara why don't you and Spencer look around see if you can find anything. Bacon and I can view the security tapes." Lassiter said.

"My name is not Bacon!" Gus shouted.

"Come on Bacon." Lassiter ignored walking into the backroom. Gus shot a glare at Shawn before following the detective.

**Juliet POV **

Shawn and I walked around the library looking for anything. Shawn was quiet and taking everything in. His eyes never staying in one place for a certain amount of time.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"How do you do what you do? You know, how did you solve that last case?" I clarified.

"I have an edict memory, a photographic one. I got it from my mom. My dad honed my skills and he wanted me to become a cop." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"But you're not a cop."

"My life took another road. My dad wasn't too happy about that." He looked away.

"I'm sorry am I intruding?" he looked uncomfortable.

"No I just… don't like talking about it." He turned and tripped over a book that was on the ground. "Son of a bitch." He cursed standing back up.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping him.

"Yeah I…" he started before he laid back down on the ground.

"Shawn what are you-?" he shushed me and fidgeted around.

"Jules where is my hand?"

"By the shelf?" I guessed. He rolled on his stomach and looked underneath one of the shelves. He reached his arm under the shelf. It looked like he was grasping for something. He pulled out his arm out and inside of his clenched hand was a white IPhone.

"Whose do you think it is?"

"It either belongs to our victim or the guy who killed him." Shawn said handing me the phone which I placed in a baggie. He stood up and smoothed down his shirt. Today Shawn was wearing jeans still cut up and covered in mud. The logo on his shirt was faded but looked like it belonged to some cereal company. His hair was yet again spikey and had gel in it.

"Okay, let's get this to Lassiter." I turned and walked back to the body where Lassiter was talking to Shawn's friend.

"Here, Shawn found this." I handed him the phone. Lassiter looked at it and through the bag he tried turning it on. The screen remained black and he sighed.

"O'Hara get this to the techs. I want the last phone call, and the last text message. Got it?"

"Got it." I nodded but stayed where I was.

"Why aren't you moving?" he growled.

"We came in the same car." I told him with a frown.

"Fine. Have these two take you back." He said waving a hand at Shawn and his friend. Shawn smiled and his friend smiled too they both waved.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all." Shawn said. They both turned and walked outside. I followed them to the car they had come in. Shawn was standing by the back door leaving the passenger open for me.

"I'm Gus by the way." Shawn's friend or Gus said once we were in the car.

"Juliet." I nodded with a smile. A phone started to ring and Shawn answered it.

"Hello?" he paused.

"No dad." He said.

"What? I can't… I'm busy." Shawn's father said something on the other line and Shawn sighed.

"Fine." Shawn hung up. He was about to speak but Gus talked first.

"I got it." Shawn nodded. We were silent the rest of the way. When we got there I quickly thanked Gus and started to walk inside.

"I don't get a good bye?" Shawn whined. I turned and waved at him. "Jules wait!" He called. He ran up and stood in front of me.

"Yes Shawn?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asked. I was taken aback by his question. I'd just met him and he was asking me out.

"Shawn I would love to but we work together. There's a dating rule." I explained.

"Technically I'm a consultant." He pointed out.

"Shawn I just met you."

"That's why people go one dates. To get to know each other." He said.

"Shawn."

"Jules." He looked really hopeful.

"We'll talk later okay? I have to get this to the lab." I turned and walked away quickly.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn sighed and walked back to the car. Gus's lips were pierced and Shawn buckled his seat belt.

"Not a word Gus. Not a word." Shawn warned and Gus suppressed a snicker. Gus started driving towards Shawn's dad's house. Once they were there Shawn saw his dad's big frown on his face.

"Bye Shawn." Gus said as he pulled away. Shawn waved at him before turning and walking to his dad.

"Yes father?"

"Inside." Henry said leading Shawn inside. Henry walked into the kitchen and Shawn followed. "Get this outta here." A box was sitting on the table.

"What is it?" Shawn asked looking at the box.

"Some crap from when you were a kid." Henry answered.

"Some crap?" Shawn opened the box, "What!? These were my toys from when I was ten! I loved these." Shawn picked up a He-Man action figure.

"I want them out of here."

"Fine." Shawn huffed.

* * *

I had to add some Shules since my stories usually have lots of Shules and I was on withdraw. Juliet of course sort of turned him down because I wasn't going to give Shawn the easy way out. Or is it in? Easy way in? Let's go with that... Review please!


	4. Major Tom

It's not as long as my pervious chapters so I'm sorry.

I DO NOT own Psych, or David Bowie sadly… :'(

* * *

"Thanks Gus." Gus nodded his understanding and began the drive to Shawn's apartment. After his father had instructed that he get rid of those of boxes Shawn called Gus and got him to come back. They loaded the boxes into the trunk before they left.

"Wanna get some pineapple pizza and watch The Breakfast Club?" Gus asked knowing those were two of Shawn's favorite things.

"No. I'm good Gus," Shawn mumbled looking out the window.

"Oh come on. You aren't still bummed out that Juliet wouldn't go out with you?" Gus glanced at Shawn.

"No. I'm just… I just wanna be alone. To work on the case and whatnot." Shawn put a fake smile on his face and wiggled his eyebrows at Gus. Gus rolled his eyes and they drove the rest of the way to Shawn's apartment in silence.

"Do you need help moving them inside?" Gus looked at Shawn. Shawn shook his head and picked up the boxes.

"I got it. Thanks Gus." Shawn waved as Gus drove away. Shawn turned and sighed at his apartment complex. The walls were an ugly, old brown color that needed to be repainted. The pool that sat in that barbecue area was pathetic as the water was murky. The fence around the area was rusty and ready to fall down at any moment.

Shawn continued passed the pool and up a flight of ratty stairs up to his apartment. He opened the door and set the boxes down by the front window. The walls of the apartment were white and the carpet tan. Shawn's apartment wasn't depressing or extravagant. It was just him. He had an old dark green couch sitting in front of a TV. A cabinet was by the TV full of movies and video games.

Shawn put his keys on the kitchen counter and entered his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a pineapple and a beer from inside. After Shawn had cut the pineapple up and downed his first beer he sat on the couch. The case file on his lap, the bowel of pineapple in front of him on the table and the second beer unopened next to the bowel. The stereo was playing "Space Oddity" By David Bowie.

"Ground control to Major Tom." Shawn hummed along going through the case file. Was he bummed out that Juliet rejected his offer? Yes. But he'd get over her… Right? He wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment anyways.

_This is ground control to Major Tom, you've really made the grade _

_And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear _

_Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_

Shawn flipped through the papers but he found his thoughts were filled with Juliet. Yes he had barely met her, but he felt a connection that he could not explain.

_This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the door _

_And I'm floating in a most peculiar way _

_And the stars look very different today_

Shawn decided that he wasn't going to get any work done with that blonde on his mind. He closed the file and set it at the edge of the table. Shawn leaned back into his couch and closed his eyes.

He hated how Juliet was on his mind. Usually he wasn't that kind of guy. He would go out on one date, afterward they'd go to his place or hers sleep together, then he'd leave and he wouldn't see her again.

_Here am I sitting in a tin can far above the world _

_Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do_

So it was weird for him to have Juliet on his mind in the capacity that she was in. He didn't just want to have a one night stand with her. He wanted to make her happy and he wanted to… no. This wasn't like him. To be thinking of a relationship. The steadiest relationship he'd ever had was with Gus. And even that was rocky. He wasn't relationship compatible. That just wasn't him.

_Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still _

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

Shawn stood up and turned off his stereo forgetting about his cut up pineapple and he just went to bed.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Shawn!" Gus pounded on Shawn's door. Beside him Lassiter sighed impatiently.

"Bacon if-"

"It's Gus." Gus snapped.

"Guster, where is Spencer?" Lassiter asked looking around. Juliet shifted from foot to foot.

"I don't know." Gus looked around looking for Shawn's spare key. "Wait a minute." Gus mumbled reaching foreword opening the door.

"He keeps the door unlocked?" They all stepped into his apartment.

"Yeah." Gus answered walking into the hallway and to the back door. He opened the door and found Shawn sleeping. Shawn was snoring loudly and he was clutching a pillow to his chest. He was wearing a white undershirt and boxers. His blanket half covered his legs, the other half on the floor. Gus shut the door behind him.

"Shawn." Gus shook him softly, "Shawn. Shawn!" Shawn jumped up calling out "It's okay Major Tom!" he relaxed when saw Gus.

"Gus? What're you doin?" Shawn mumbled looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"It's almost noon Shawn. We've been trying to get ahold of you for hours now." Gus explained.

"Whose we?"

"The detectives and me." Gus said and Shawn nodded with a yawn.

"Give me a minute so I can get dressed." Shawn rubbed his eyes. Gus shook his head leaving Shawn's room with the door closed.

"Is he in there?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Gus nodded picking up the bowel of brown pineapple chunks.

"He lives in this dump?" Lassiter's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's usually far messier." Gus told them throwing away the pineapple.

"I resent that Gus." Shawn yawned walking into the living room. His hair was neatly done, and he was dressed... well semi dressed.

"Shawn? Aren't you missing something?" Gus asked his friend. Shawn frowned then looked down.

"Pants." He murmured turning around going back to his room.

"Those might be useful." Juliet added. They heard Shawn fumble around in his room before coming out with a pair of jeans on.

"We good?" he inquired looking at Gus.

"You good." Gus scoffed.

"Come on Spencer we got another a crime scene, we spent half the morning tracking down your ass…" Lassiter said walking outside Gus behind him.

"Nice place." Juliet smiled at Shawn.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"And I rethought your offer. I'd love to go on a date with you." Juliet said walking out of the room with a smile on her face. Shawn stared dumbstruck at the retreating blonde.

"Welcome back Major Tom." Shawn said smiling and following the others.

* * *

I tried speeding things up. Did it work? Love the Shules?


	5. Glue, Pen, And A Dead Body

It's not that long but it's longer than the others. Some Shules, not much. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Really? You mean it?" Shawn asked catching up to Juliet.

"Yeah," she smiled and looked at him.

"Okay cool." Shawn smiled back.

"I have rules though." Juliet told him.

"Rules?"

"Simple rules really." She nodded her head.

"Like?" Shawn questioned.

"I go slow Shawn, do not expect me to sleep with you." She started.

"Didn't expect that," he said.

"You must be able to bowl that's a deal breaker." She looked at him and he smiled.

"Please Jules; Lego want's to sponsor me." Shawn lied with a smile.

"No lying, that's another." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Spencer leave O'Hara alone." Lassiter said glaring at Shawn.

"I'm sorry Lassie. Do you want some Spencer love?" Shawn opened his arms and walked towards the lanky detective.

"Get away from me, you freak." Lassiter slapped Shawn's arms away.

"Oh Lassie, that hurts." Shawn pretended to be hurt.

"Shawn." Gus warned.

"I'm sorry does Gussy want a hug?" Shawn looked at Gus with a pout.

"No, I've had enough." Gus put out a hand.

"No one wants a hug? Jules?"

"I'm good Shawn." She opened the passenger seat door and got in.

"Fine." Shawn got into the back seat with a frown.

**Juliet POV**

I don't know what in the world made me change my mind. I guess the look on his face when I said no made me feel bad. And then seeing him this morning all lost and… I mean he forgot his pants. Who forgets their pants? Sure people in TV shows do, but this isn't a TV show. The way his face lit up when I told him I'd changed my mind was worth it.

"I'm telling you Gus, St. Elmo's Fire is way better then Forest Gump." Shawn said looking at Gus like he was crazy.

"I didn't say that Shawn. I simply said-." Gus didn't get to finish.

"Will you two shut up!?" Lassiter snapped.

"C'mon son," Shawn and Gus fist bumped. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were heading back to the station to try and get this case closed. After ten minutes of Shawn making the weirdest references, Gus commenting and Lassiter telling them to be quite we arrived at the station. Lassiter hurriedly walked inside and I followed him. As I was walking it seemed really quite. I turned to see if Shawn was following when I saw him pounding on Lassiter's window.

"Are you okay?" I asked opening the door.

"He locked us in!" Gus said.

"I know." I gave an awkward smile. Gus then said something's I wouldn't be comfortable saying.

"Gus, there are kids here." Shawn laughed.

"Sorry," Gus put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go inside." I suggested and they followed. As soon as we got inside Shawn and Gus disappeared. I walked over to my desk and found a note taped to it. The note said:

When you get this meet me in the Chief's office, she wants to see us both.

-Lassiter

I sighed and rushed to Interim Chief Vick's office. They looked at me as I hurried in and took my place next to Lassiter.

"Tell me detective's how are Mr. Spencer and… his partner working out?" she asked. It seemed as if no one could remember Gus's name.

"Annoying, unorthodox…" Lassiter started.

"But they work well together," I interrupted, she looked at me.

"Do they?"

"Yes, I was talking with Sh- Spencer the other day and he said he was actually trained to be an officer." I told them. Lassiter scoffed and rolled his eyes muttering, "Liar."

"Was he?" she didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently his dad wanted him to be a cop." I finished.

"That's not surprising seeing how his father was a cop," Vick said standing up and picking up a file.

"His dad was a cop?" I looked at Lassiter.

"Yeah, you've heard of Henry Spencer right?" I nodded. The man had an extremely high arrest rate, and was very well known around here.

"Shawn is his son." Vick looked through the file. I couldn't help it, but my mouth opened in shock.

"Henry Spencer is Shawn's dad? That's explains a lot." Vick nodded.

"Take this, Spencer and his partner; get to new the crime scene." Vick changed the subject.

"Yes chief," Lassiter and I said at the same time. We each walked over to our desks. I grabbed my jacket and put it on when Lassiter suddenly cursed.

"Son of a bitch! Spencer!" he shouted. I looked at him and saw that his pen was glued to his hand.

"Lassie? What's up?" Shawn asked walking over, standing next to me a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What's up? Look what you did!?" Lassiter yelled shaking his hand.

"No Lassie, technically you did it. You're the one who touched the pen." Shawn pointed out.

"Spencer!" Lassiter's face turned red.

"Shawn?" I looked at Shawn who had a charming smile on his face.

"Yes Jules?" he acted innocent.

"Did you glue Lassiter's pen to his hand?" I asked.

"Well no…"

"Did you put glue on the pen?" I corrected.

"Yes," he confessed, his shoulders dropping. "Sorry Lassie." Shawn apologized.

"Sorry!? I have a pen stuck to my hand!" Lassiter tried shaking the pen off his hand.

"It'll come off in a few hours Lassie, I promise." Shawn said.

"Spencer you little-" Lassiter started.

"Detectives! Why are you still here!?" Vick appeared at her doorway.

"We're on our way." I told her and she nodded.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet was now driving as Carlton had a pen glued to his palm. Gus and Shawn were sitting in the back seat quietly looking out the windows. Every now and then Shawn or Gus would say something to each other but it wouldn't prolong into a conversation.

"We're here guys." Juliet announced pulling up to the crime scene.

"Finally." Carlton mumbled getting out of the car, shutting it behind him. Gus got out of the car and Shawn was about to follow when Juliet asked him to wait. He got back into his seat and looked at her.

"Yeah Jules?" she turned and looked at him.

"Shawn if you wanna go out on a date with me you need to respect Lassiter." She said.

"Okay Jules." Shawn told her. She nodded once then got out of the car. Shawn watched her walk away before he too got out of the car and met with the others. Lassiter was talking to a few officers with Juliet at his side. Gus was looking at the buildings, anything to not look at the body. Shawn examined the body and felt a pang in his stomach.

The girl was no older than twenty, and had a full life ahead of her. She had long red hair that mixed in with blood surrounding the body. Two bullet holes were present in the chest, and burn marks were on the neck. Shawn tilted his head and remembered how the first body's burn marks looked, they were the same.

"This was done by the same person." Shawn said. Carlton and Juliet walked over and looked at the body themselves.

"What makes you say that?" Carlton looked at him.

"She has burn marks on her neck, the same as the first body." Shawn pointed to her neck.

"Why did he shoot her?" Gus asked.

"Or she," Juliet added.

"I don't know. Maybe she put up a struggle?" Shawn looked around the scene. They were in an alley behind a Wal-Mart, and next to a Game Stop.

"It doesn't look like it." Carlton mumbled.

"No it doesn't." Shawn agreed. Shawn caught a little security camera in the corner of the roof. "Lassie we're there any witnesses?" Shawn looked at the detective.

"No, not this time." Carlton squatted down.

"Why would they have a witness the first time but not the second?" Gus brought up.

"I don't know Gus. Could he be new at killing people? You know, he made a mistake and corrected it this time." Shawn suggested.

"Maybe," Carlton considered.

"What about the security camera?" Juliet watched Shawn.

"Didn't see them?" Gus looked at the body and tried his best not to turn away.

"No. I can see them clearly, so could he." Shawn walked around the body looking at the roofs of the buildings.

"It doesn't make sense." Juliet sighed.

"Does it ever?" Gus raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

* * *

Any mistakes? Let me know please. I'm letting you know now, most of the next chapter will be of Shawn and Juliet's date.


	6. This Could Work

Like I said last chapter, this is mostly Shules and about their date. Shawn may be a little out of character but I think this works well.

I do not own Psych or else Shawn and Juliet would be married by now :D

* * *

**Juliet POV**

Once we were finished at the crime scene Gus and Shawn and gone back to the little office space they'd rented. They called their business "Psych" because Shawn claimed he could pass off as a pretty good psychic. Gus argued that he would look stupid doing so, but when did Shawn listen?

"You alright O'Hara?" Lassiter asked walking over to my desk.

"Um yes, why?" I looked up at him.

"You seem… distracted." He shrugged.

"Oh well…"

"I don't care, as long as it doesn't mess with your work. Speaking of work, these are due today." He set a big pile of papers on my desk. My eyes widened, it would take me hours to finish all of this.

"I can't tonight," I voiced as he turned around.

"What?" he turned towards me.

"I have plans tonight," I said which was true. Shawn and I had arranged for our date to be tonight.

"Then you'd better get started or reschedule your plans." He said.

"This is all of your paperwork, I finished mine." He began to speak but I cut him off, "Detective this is your paperwork, therefore it is your responsibly to do it. Not mine." His teeth clenched, and his jaw locked.

"Well O'Hara I'm head detective, you are a junior detective. We are partners therefore it is our paperwork. Now do it." He then walked away before I could protest. I sighed and looked down at the pile of work. I looked at the wall clock; I had three hours until my date with Shawn. I grabbed my pen and started going through the mountain of paper. Within minutes the room slowly darkened and my head lulled foreword. The next thing I knew someone was holding onto my shoulder.

"Jules? Are you okay?" Shawn asked he sounded concerned, hurt and sad.

"Huh?" I looked up at him confused. I turned my head to the clock and my eyes widened. I was supposed to meet him over an hour ago. "On my gosh! I'm so sorry Shawn! I must have fallen asleep!" I apologized. He shrugged and looked at me closely. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, and a striped buttoned down shirt. His hair was combed neatly without any gel and he had shaved. He looked down right attractive.

"It's fine Jules," he whispered. He didn't even seemed fazed that'd I'd missed our date, hurt yes but unsurprised.

"Why are you okay with it?"

"I've been stood up before." He smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to stand you up Shawn. I was really looking forward to our date and I messed it up." I sighed. I had actually been looking forward to this date. I was going to go home, take a shower, and change. Put on some makeup before we met at the restaurant.

"You didn't mess it up Jules. I honestly wasn't amazed when I waited for a few minutes and you didn't show. I waited for about another hour before I left, knowing you weren't gonna show." He confessed. He removed his hand from my shoulder and moved it to his pocket.

"I'm really sorry Shawn," I apologized again.

"It's okay Jules." He said.

"No it isn't! I was… we were supposed to go out and- Mmpfh!" I was cut off from talking when he out of nowhere kissed me. At first his lips moved against my still ones but soon my lips began to groove with his. The kiss was so amazing; it sent tingles down my spine.

His hand went up and rested on the back of my neck as his tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I allowed the welcome intrusion, and boy I was glad I did. His other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. This was good for, my knees where shaking and weak. We both pulled out of the kiss just standing there, trying to catch up on air.

"Jules I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." He said quickly backing up. My eyes still closed I opened them slowly and touched my swollen lips.

"That was… wow." He nodded and licked his lips, "Why'd you do that?"

"You were rambling Jules, so I kissed you. That's how they do it in the movies," he smiled.

"Yeah," I chuckled. My stomach roared ruining the moment; I placed a hand on it and smiled.

"Hey you missed dinner Jules, you gotta be hungry. What do you say I get you something to eat?" he offered.

"I'd like that," I nodded.

"Grab your purse and whatever else you need." He told me.

**Shawn POV **

Juliet turned around and fumbled for things, putting them in her purse. When she hadn't shown up at the restaurant… my first thought had been something had happened. She was hurt or her car broke down and she forgot her cell. But after an hour of waiting, I got tired of it and I left. The waitress had made several passes at me.

"_So… you're still here, alone. I have a break in about ten minutes. Can I join you?" The waitress Beth asked. She was wearing the standard uniform of a black skirt, white shirt and her hair in a bun. She had long black hair, and dark red lips._

"_I'm waiting for someone." I told her._

"_A wife? Fiancé?" she pressed._

"_None of the above." I played with the wrapper from my straw._

"_So single?"_

"_Can I help you with something?"_

"_Yeah, you can entrain me." She smiled._

"_I told you, I'm waiting for someone._

"_Well, she obviously didn't want to show up if she isn't here by now. If she is a she? Are you gay?" She investigated. _

"_No." I looked at her._

"_Well sugar I'm here, and you're lonely join me in the back." She pointed to a white door._

"_I have to go." I stood up and plopped down a twenty dollar bill. Beth touched my arm and squeezed softly. "Bye," I turned and walked quickly away._

"_What? No tip?!" she yelled. I rushed out to Gus's car which I had borrowed and started the drive to his house. I just happened to have passed the station where I saw Juliet's car, and a light on inside. _

_I parked the car next to hers and stilled the engine. I got out of the car and walked inside the dark, quite station. The building was empty except for one occupied desk. The lamp was on, and a form was hunched over it. I walked over and cocked my head. Juliet was fast asleep on her desk, her arms acting as a pillow._

"_Jules? Are you okay?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked up._

"Ready," she smiled at me. I nodded and we walked outside together, our hands brushing with every movement.

"So where too?" I asked looking at her.

"What?"

"Well you're hungry, I'm hungry. Pick a place," I explained.

"I'm still kinda new here and I don't know many places…" she trailed off looking up at the sky.

"Then follow me I know a good place." She nodded and walked over to her car. I got into Gus's and thought for a moment on where exactly I wanted to take her. Then the perfect place came to mind, I drove away and she followed me in her car. We drove for about ten minutes before I pulled up to a small diner. The diner had yellow walls on the outside and inside, with a green door. I got out of my car and rushed over to Juliet's, I opened the door for her.

"Wow Shawn, not only do you clean up nicely, you're a gentleman as well." She mused.

"Don't get used to it," I smiled. She chuckled and shut her door softly. "Come inside," I grabbed her hand and led her inside the diner.

"Hey Shawn," Mickey from behind the counter nodded at me.

"Hey Mick." I raised a hand.

"You know him?" Juliet asked glancing uneasily at Mickey.

"He's completely harmless," I assured. She nodded and let me guide her to a booth in the back.

"This place is sweet," she sat down on the left side.

"And open twenty-four hours, lucky for us."

"How'd you find this place?" she looked around.

"I used to come here when I was kid with my parents." I admitted.

"Really?" she smirked setting her eyes on me.

"Yeah, it was close to the station where my dad worked, convenient for my mom. We ate here a lot." I told her, "Tell me about you Miss Juliet O'Hara." I leaned closer to her.

"What would you like to know?" one of her eyebrows rose.

"Anything, everything."

"Okay." She smiled wider, "Let's see, I grew up in Miami with my mom, and two brothers." I nodded. "A step father came in around the time I was ten." Juliet thought for a moment. "There's something you should know." She looked me dead in the eye.

"Yes?"

"I'm married, two kids." She joked.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Who you married too?" I asked playing along.

"Johnny Depp,"

"Oh please, you could do a lot better than him." I scoffed.

"Can I?" throughout this time we'd slowly begun to move closer to each other.

"Yes," I whispered moving my head the last two inches. My lips were now centimeters from hers, I could feel her breath.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled.

"Close talking Jules," I pecked my lips and kissed the skin between her nose and upper lip. I pulled away and relaxed into my seat with a smile on my face. She chuckled and leaned back into hers.

"This could work," she said looking at me.

"Could it?" She nodded.

* * *

P.S: I have some very exciting spoilers for anyone who's interested. Send me a PM and I'll gladly tell you what I know.

P.P.S: Any mistakes? Let me know please!


	7. Calling Him In Red Says I

Some Shules… not much but this whole story can't be Shules… sadly. Thank you for all of the reviews! They mean a lot!

* * *

"I had fun," Juliet smiled.

"I'm glad Jules," Shawn led her to her doorstep.

"Even though I missed our original date, I'm glad I made the second the one." They both stopped at her doorstep.

"To be honest Jules, I'm happy you stood me up." Shawn confessed.

"Why?" Juliet cocked her head.

"I wouldn't have been able to kiss you," Shawn's cheeks tinted red, hers did the same.

"You know Shawn, you look cute when you blush." Shawn proved her point by blushing even more.

"Cute Jules? I'm cute? What happened to masculine or manliness?" he joked.

"You're right Shawn, you're not cute, you're adorable." She smiled wider as he scoffed.

"Great from cute to adorable, you're going to be the death of me,"

"Bye Shawn," he smirked and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I get the hint Jules."

"What hint?" she folded her arms and stared at him.

"If I don't leave now, you'll have no choice but to jump me." Shawn pocketed his hands.

"Oh yes Spencer, you've caught onto my plans." Juliet chuckled.

"Good night Jules," Shawn said walking backwards. He was too distracted by watching Juliet that he forgot about the three stairs that led up to her porch. Shawn fell back first onto the ground with a little yelp.

"Shawn? Are you alright?" Juliet rushed forward as Shawn bounced up on his feet.

"You didn't see anything," Shawn told her.

"Didn't see what? You falling off my porch?"

"Jules…" Juliet walked down and stood next to him.

"Good night Shawn," she leaned up and softly kissed his cheek.

"Night," Shawn breathlessly said as she turned and walked back up to her door. She unlocked it and stepped inside, she smiled at him as she slowly shut the door behind her. Shawn waited until he heard the soft clicks of the lock before he turned and walked back to the car in a daze. _This could work _

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"How did last night go?" Gus asked as Shawn walked into the Psych office.

"She stood me up," Shawn answered walking to his desk a big smile on his face.

"And you're smiling?" Gus looked at his friend.

"We kissed, I fell off the porch." Shawn sat down in his chair.

"You… I'm just going to drop it," Gus decided looking away from Shawn and down at the case file.

"Good boy," Shawn threw a rubber ball against the wall and caught it.

"I'm not a dog Shawn,"

"Uh huh,"

"Any thoughts about the case?" Gus threw the case file onto Shawn's desk.

"Actually yes Gus, I have a few." Shawn tossed the ball behind his back, "The first victim had a witness and the second victim was caught on tape. Why is this guy so sloppy? Is doesn't make much sense, right?" Gus nodded.

"But, what if they guy wants to be caught?" Shawn suggested.

"Why would he want to be caught?" Gus questioned.

"He kills the first guy, and feels guilty about it so he leaves the witness. He feels so much guilt about the first murder that he makes sure he's caught on tape. Not fully, but the crime is caught on tape."

"That actually makes sense Spencer," Shawn and Gus looked at the doorway. Carlton and Juliet were standing inside, Juliet smiling at Shawn and Carlton looked bored.

"What are you two doing here?" Gus looked from Carlton to Juliet. Shawn waved silently to Juliet who waved back with an even wider smile.

"We got a new body," Shawn jumped up while Gus looked hesitant.

"I have my route to finish," Gus stood up and grabbed his silver case.

"Gus this is more important," Shawn insisted.

"No Shawn, this is your job. My job actually makes me money and isn't dangerous so good bye." Gus walked out of the room.

"Actually Guster you need to be there," Carlton said to Gus.

"What? Why?" Gus put his case down. The smile from Juliet's face dropped and Carlton stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"You'll see,"

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn and Gus walked into the crime scene behind the detectives, who told them nothing about the issue. They'd walked into a house and Shawn instantly took everything in. The women (he knew that much) had pictures all around the room, a black skirt was laying over the couch which struck out to Shawn.

"Spencer!" Carlton called as Shawn had drifted off.

"Coming Lassie," Shawn walked into the girl's bedroom and his widened at the sight. The body was slumped against the pillows at the top of the bed; she'd been stabbed several times. The blood mixing in with the dark red sheets.

"Beth Green," Juliet started.

"I know her," Shawn whispered everyone looked at him and Gus frowned.

"What do you mean you know her Spencer?" Carlton questioned.

"She was flirting with me, asked me out." Shawn shook his head.

"When?" Shawn and Juliet's eyes met.

"Last night," he whispered. There was a peeling sound and a paper fell off the wall reveling a hidden message written in blood.

Show to me your heart

How it beats with mine

Altogether as one

Woes won't win you this game

Nobody wins in love.

Shawn looked at the message and the first letters of every sentence caught his eyes.

"He's calling me out," Shawn announced.

"Spencer don't be ridiculous,"

"I'm serious Lassie looked at it. Show to me your heart, How it beats with mine, Altogether as one, Woes won't win you this game, Nobody wins in love. Don't you see? You take the first letter off every line and you get…"

"Shawn," Gus sighed looking at his friend.

"Why are they calling you out?" Juliet stuttered.

"I don't know," Shawn shook his head.

"Mister Spencer I'm putting you into protective custody," Chief Vick started.

"Chief!" Shawn protested but she held up a silencing hand.

"You will be in the eyes of one of my detectives at all times, are we clear?" she looked at Shawn.

"Chief, is that really necessary?" Shawn tried to get out of it.

"I will also be alerting your father." Shawn's face dropped in a frown.

"No! Please! Do not tell my dad," Shawn begged.

"You're scared of your dad?"

"You've obviously never been at the end of one of his lectures." Shawn looked at Carlton.

"Shawn this is serious, this man can hurt you." Juliet spoke to Shawn.

"But Jules…" Juliet gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, I'll do it under one condition," Shawn looked at the Chief who sighed.

"Which is?"

"Lassie and Jules are the only ones who come anywhere near me." Shawn said.

"Why me- us?" Carlton glared at Shawn.

"Because Lassie you frighten people, mainly Gus." Gus scoffed, "And I get to spend time with my favorite detective." Shawn winked at Juliet.

"He does not scare me Shawn, he does creep me out though." Gus offered and Shawn nodded in agreement.

"Fine. It's a deal, O'Hara take first shift." Vick walked away while Carlton followed her.

"Shawn I wish you'd take this seriously," Juliet walked over to Shawn.

"I am Jules; I wanted you to be the one who watched me so I can watch you." Shawn whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"All that girl did was flirt with me last night and she was killed, I'm scared to think what would happen to you if this guy got you." Shawn explained.

"Shawn, I'm a cop…"

"I don't care Jules; I don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?" Juliet sighed but nodded.

"Shawn?" Gus tapped Shawn's shoulder.

"Yes my chocolaty friend?" Shawn turned to Gus.

"Your dad is here,"

"What!?" Shawn looked down the street and saw the figure of his dad approaching the scene.

"Shawn!" Henry shouted getting closer.

"Dad!?" Shawn shouted back bounding outside towards Henry.

"I've been trying to call you for over an hour. Where the hell is your phone?" Henry yelled. Shawn took his phone out of his back pocket and turned it on.

"It was on silent," Shawn said.

"Silent? The one time you turn off your phone and I need to get ahold of you."

"I'm sorry dad," Shawn whispered as the officers started to watch them. From the doorway Carlton was smiling, Juliet was watching Shawn carefully, and Gus was shifting from foot to foot.

"You need to answer your phone Shawn!"

"How did you find me anyways?" Shawn asked.

Henry crossed his arms, "GPS,"

"You tracked me!?" Shawn shouted.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Henry bellowed.

"Uh Mr. Spencer people are staring," Gus said walking over to Shawn.

"Don't you all have something to do?" Henry snapped at the officers. He grabbed Shawn's forearm and dragged him away from everyone else. "Shawn be very careful." Henry warned.

"What? Why?"

"Shawn, this guy is talking to you personally. He will track down everything about you and he will not hesitate to hurt the people you care about. Trend lightly, and very carefully. Understand?"

"Yes dad."

* * *

School starts in 2 days!


	8. Fight Night

Yes another short chapter. If it feels like I'm trying to rush any of my stories… I am. I have this great new story Idea, but I don't want to publish it with all of my other stories still going on. So I guess I'm subconsciously speeding them up. Sorry!

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Shawn stop it!" Henry shouted catching the ball mid-air.

"I'm bored," Shawn complained.

"Which leads to you throwing a ball against my wall?" Henry turned towards his son.

"Yes," Shawn grumbled turning around. Shawn placed his feet on his dad's coffee table and looked at the TV. Juliet was sitting in the arm chair next to the couch, while Gus was in the kitchen. "No." Henry threw the ball and it smacked right into the back of Shawn's head.

"Hey!" Shawn shouted jumping up facing his dad. Juliet sat up at Shawn's sudden yell; Gus came out of the kitchen. "What's wrong with you?!" Shawn rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong with you?!" Henry shouted back.

"Me? You threw a ball at my head!"

"You're being an idiot! Someone is targeting you and you're bored? Get off your lazy ass and do something." Shawn walked around the couch and stood in front of his father.

"Why don't you say what you really want to say!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Henry fumed.

"Shawn," Gus warned.

"You're just jealous!" Shawn ignored Gus.

"Ha! Of what? You live in an old laundry mat, mooch of off everyone else. Why would I be jealous of you?" Henry said.

"Because I'm back in the game that you love. You love this cop crap, but you can't play anymore. I can and I'm going against someone who can kill me. You're itching to get back in!"

"Watch what you say!" Henry cautioned.

"Shawn, Mr. Spencer. Calm down," Juliet tried to get in between them. Gus pulled her back and didn't take his eyes off the two Spencer's.

"No! All my life you wanted me to be you! News flash, I'm not you! I'll never be you!"

"Oh yes, I forgot. I'm the man who ruined your childhood." Henry sneered.

"How many kids got locked in a truck, and were forced to get out?" Shawn said.

"I was helping you." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Helping me?" Shawn's mouth opened. "Forget it!" Shawn snapped turning around and storming outside. Juliet sighed and followed him out the door.

"Shawn!" she ran out and saw him standing in the backyard. Shawn was looking over the small, white, picket fence. "Are you okay?" she stopped and stood next to him.

"Yeah, just peachy." Shawn mumbled.

"Did he really lock you in a truck?" Shawn looked at her and nodded. Juliet decided not to speak about it anymore sense he looked upset. "I really had fun, the other night."

"I did too," Shawn whispered looking back at the roaring ocean. "Why did you ask me out?" she almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"You said no, and then you said yes. Why?" she shifted.

"Does it matter?" Shawn turned so his whole body was facing her.

"It does to me," Shawn answered.

"I don't know." Juliet shrugged. "My mom called, asked if I had any peeking relationships, I said no. She started her usual rant, about not getting any grandkids because of the lack of men in my love life. To shut her up I told her you'd asked me out." Juliet started.

"But you didn't tell you declined, did you?"

"No, I told her I said yes. Which meant…"

"You had to say yes, to me." Shawn sounded hurt.

"Shawn, I really did have a great time on our date and-,"she was interrupted by Shawn scoffing. "You don't have to spare my feelings Juliet. I get it, I'm not anyone's first choice." He shook his head.

"No, Shawn, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it? If you didn't want to go out with me, you should have just told your mother the truth. I can't handle this, tell my dad… whatever." Shawn shook his head and opened the white gate.

"Shawn! Come back, please!" Juliet begged but Shawn continued to walk away. "Shawn!" Henry and Gus walked down and stood next to Juliet as Shawn walked away.

**Someone's POV**

I watched as he walked away from the screaming blonde detective. I watched as his father and friend joined her at the edge of the property. I know many things about the young Shawn Spencer. I know he doesn't stick around for too long, and I know he certainly has mommy and daddy issues. Something that we both have in common.

Shawn Spencer is the perfect man, at least I think so. Strong of jaw, perfect even build and a big heart. The way his eyes glow when he's laughing or smiling. His stuck up, spikey, light brown hair. How he cares for people who want nothing to do with him. Yes, he _is_ the perfect man. And one day, he'll see that _I_ am the perfect woman for _him_. And we'll live happily. Ever. After.

**Juliet's POV**

"I'll go get him," Gus volunteered jogging to catch up with Shawn. I sighed and Shawn's dad must have caught it.

"What happened?" he barely spoke it.

"I just… its nothing." I shook my head.

"My kid is a big, fucking pain in the ass for everyone in his life. But he is worth loving; he just makes you work for it." I turned towards him.

"He makes us work? To love him?" I asked.

"He's had his heart broken before, he doesn't trust very easily. Not since his mom picked up and left." Henry Spencer turned and walked away. I didn't know much about Shawn, or the Spencer's, but I could feel that Henry was right about his son. Shawn seemed like he didn't trust anyone, and those he did trust didn't know it.

I felt a presence behind me; at first I thought it was Henry, or Gus or even Shawn. Until the person reached in front of me pressing a cloth to my mouth. My first instinct was to fight back, to throw them off. This person was stronger than me. He or she was easily fighting back, they were over powering me. My knees started to buckle, until I felt myself go down. My last conscious thoughts were _chloroform _and_ Shawn._

* * *

Yes, Juliet got kidnapped *smiles evilly* right after she and Shawn got into a fight.

Worth a review?


	9. Insight To A Psycho

Hello! Read,Review and Like it!

* * *

**Juliet's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. The walls were wooden, and from what I could see of the floor, it too was wooden. My head was throbbing, and I was hearing a strange voice in the distance. I soon realized the voice was a woman talking to me.

"How could you?" she glared at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You turned him down, then you accept, and you play with him? What kind of bitch are you?" she spat.

"Shawn?" that's all I could think about.

"You don't have a right to say his name!" she screamed before she touched a hot Iron to my leg. The heat was excruciating; I could feel the heat move up my leg. I couldn't help but let out a piercing scream as she pressed harder.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet stopped screaming as the Iron was lifted off of her leg. Her captor bent on her knees in front of Juliet and tied her arms to the chair. "He's perfect, and you had to go and hurt him." The captor tightened the restraint against Juliet's arm, cutting off circulation.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet mumbled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You hurt him," the woman's eyes softened. That's when it hit Juliet. This girl was obsessed with Shawn, and according to her, she had hurt Shawn. Which now that she thought about it… she did. Shawn had looked sad after their talk, he'd been hurt. And she was the reason why. "What are you going to do to me?" Juliet questioned, afraid of the response she was going to get.

"I'm going to kill you," The woman cocked her head and smiled.

**Shawn POV **

I walked down the road, lost in thought. Juliet went out with me so she didn't have to lie to her mother… was that all our relationship was? A cover? That night we had our date, and she said "This could work" she'd been honest. Or so I thought. I really did like Juliet and hearing that it had all been a lie… it hurt. "Shawn!" Gus grabbed my shoulder making me jump.

"What Gus?" I sighed.

"Whatever between you and Juliet, she didn't mean it." Gus was panting.

"Look Gus," I turned my head to the water, "She meant what she said."

"Shawn! Gus!" I heard my dad yelling. We turned and I found him running towards us. "Juliet's missing." I felt my heart drop.

"What?"

"We were in the yard…" he placed his hands on his knees. "I went inside, came out and she was gone. Signs of a …. Struggle in the yard." He breathed. I ran back towards the house and found that he was right. The dirt and grass were out of place; Juliet's badge was on the ground. Juliet was gone.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"I want everyone looking for Detective O'Hara!" Chief Vick yelled in the pen. "I want Highway patrol, Homeland, and the damn FBI looking for my Detective!" Vick slammed the phone down. "Henry Spencer what the hell happened?" she whisked In Henry's direction.

"She was in the yard; I went inside for a few seconds. I came back out she was gone," Henry buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"It's my fault," Shawn whispered, everyone's head turned towards Shawn.

"What?" Lassiter's teeth gritted against each other.

"We were talking, and I left the yard. If only I'd stayed, I could have helped her." Shawn said.

"It's not your fault," Gus put a hand on Shawn's arm.

"Isn't it?" Shawn glared at Gus.

"Um, Shawn?" Buzz walked into the room. "I got a package, for you." The rookie held up a Manila envelope. Everyone had their eyes on either Shawn or the Rookie as the Envelope was passed to Shawn. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

Just when you thought maybe

U couldn't have, been more wrong

Lies would have been better

It's impossible to get her back

Endless minutes will be wasted

Time will be gone shortly

The first letter of every line stuck out in Shawn's mind. They spelt out JULIET. Shawn shook his head and passed the paper over to Chief Vick who read it with Lassiter over her shoulder.

"What does this mean?" Vick looked at Shawn.

"She took Juliet, and she's calling me out."

"How do we get her back?" Lassiter pressed.

"I don't know," Shawn licked his lips. Juliet had been kidnapped and it was all _his_ fault. God only knew what Juliet was going through, and Shawn honestly didn't want to find out. "We have to find her," he stuffed his hands in his pocket, dropping the envelope. When the envelope hit the ground something bounced out of the opening. Shawn bent down and picked up a flash drive. He held it up, and Lassiter snatched it from him, rushing to a computer.

He inserted the drive into the computer, downloaded the contents and waited. Soon pictures came up on the screen. First was the picture of the Spencer House, then the ocean, next a picture of a grey building and finally a picture of Juliet with a red X through it.

"What game is this sicko playing?" Lassiter mumbled clicking on another file. These pictures will of Shawn, some had Gus and others in them, but all of Shawn. Him walking out of his house, driving on his motorcycle, talking to Gus or random people. One of him on his back in front of Juliet's house, one of her kissing his cheek, and him standing there, waiting as the door closed. The one that surprised them the most was one of two wedding bells.

"Shawn?" Henry observed as his son went rigid. "I don't know dad," Shawn covered his mouth with his hand.

"Anything?!" Vick shouted and when no one answered Shawn's heart beat faster.

"Think kid, think." Henry urged. Shawn closed his eyes and pieced together all of the clues in his head. Spencer house Juliet was taken from there. Ocean, grey building, Juliet must be somewhere by the ocean. Where the psycho was going to kill her. All of them were pictures of him. This person had been following him for months. Wedding bells…

"She wants me," Shawn said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"She killed Joseph because I'd talked to him before. I didn't remember it at the time but I got in an argument with him a few weeks before." Shawn said.

"And the second body?" Chief Vick folded her arms across her chest.

"Asked me out two months ago, I told her she was too young. Then she killed Beth because she'd flirted with me. She took Juliet because we went on a date," Shawn explained.

"Why do you keep saying 'She'? This psycho is a girl?" Lassiter looked confused.

"Yes, Lassie. This psycho woman is in love with me, hence the wedding bells. She's killing people because they flirt with me, or hurt me. This girl feels like she needs to protect me." He finished.

"She's obsessed with you," Gus added and Shawn nodded.

"And she's hurting Juliet… all because I asked her out." Shawn shook his head.

"It's not your fault Spencer, if this… girl. Has something mentally wrong with her, it's not your fault." Lassiter said.

"If something happens to Juliet, I'll never forgive myself." Shawn rubbed his eyes. "We'll get her back son, I promise," Henry put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

* * *

Love Me? Hate Me? Wanna Kill Me?


	10. Dream Turns Into A Video

This too is coming to an end, I'm thinking maybe three or four more chapters. Five at the most. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Listen to a song called "Your Love Is A Lie" I love it :)

* * *

The next time Juliet awoke, her mind was foggy and it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened. She however had a warm buzzing feeling in her abdomen. Funny how dreams about a man could do that to you…

_She looked at the ocean as the sun began to set over Santa Barbara. Juliet let out a happy sigh and leaned back into the warm body behind her. The man wrapped his arms around Juliet and kissed the side of her head._

"_It's so beautiful," Juliet couldn't take her eyes off the water and sun. _

"_Not as beautiful as you," Juliet looked up at the man. Shawn smiled and tugged her closer to his body. "Trying to get something are we?" Juliet teased._

"_Mmmm no… and yes." Shawn let his signature cocky grin take over his face. His smile was just about as radiant as the sun itself. Juliet was sitting in-between Shawn's open legs at the beach. "I like the way the sun hits your hair," Shawn commented making Juliet blush. _

"_Shawn…" she said._

"_What? I only tell the truth," he kissed her hair. Juliet closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She let it out slowly, enjoying the moment with Shawn. "I love being with you." She told him._

"_I love being with you," he repeated her words, setting his cheek on the top of her head. Juliet tilted her head so their lips were millimeters apart. "Close talking?" Juliet mumbled._

"_You wish," Shawn simply answered leaning the rest of the way in, kissing her. Juliet leaned into the kiss, god she loved to kiss those sweet, plump lips. The kiss deepened as her tongue slid into his mouth. His mouth always seemed to taste like pineapples…_

"Ow," Juliet groaned putting a hand against her temple. She removed her hand and sat up straighter. Juliet gathered up the courage, and she looked down at her leg only to wish she hadn't. Her leg was red, blistering, and was swelling into a nasty form.

"That looks pretty bad," a voice hummed. Juliet looked up gritting her teeth, the woman was sitting backwards in a chair, watching her every move.

"It is," Juliet let out. The woman stood up with an object in her hands. Juliet looked closer and saw a tripod and a video camera. "What are you doing?"

"Filming," the woman simply said.

"What?"

"I think Shawn needs to see what's going on." The woman explained. Shawn… the last thing she needed was for Shawn feeling guilty.

"No! No, no, no please! Don't show him this." Juliet begged.

"Too bad," the woman smiled and a little beep sounded. "So I thought I should start recording our life together," the woman began, turning towards Juliet. "I'll start by hurting our dear Juliet," the woman suddenly kicked Juliet on her burnt leg.

"Ahh!" Juliet yelled in agonizing pain. She was kicked again and did nothing to stop the tears running down her cheeks. Juliet tried to stop crying, she was a cop, and she was supposed to be strong. But she was still hurting…. And it hurt. So much…

"This is what you get!" The woman sneered kicking once more. Juliet couldn't take the pain and she blacked out.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn walked into his empty apartment, threw his keys on the table and shook of his jacket and shoes. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers out of the box. After opening the first one which he drank in mere seconds he picked up the second.

There was a knock on his door, so Shawn walked over to open it. "Hello?" no one was there. He happened to look down and he saw a video tape. He picked it up and made his way inside; he popped it into the VHS and sat down on the couch.

"So I thought I should start recording our life together," a woman said appearing on screen. She turned around and Shawn got a glimpse of Juliet, she was clutching her leg. "I'll start by hurting our dear Juliet," Shawn's mouth opened as Juliet was kicked in the leg. He would never forget Juliet's scream as the woman's foot came in contact with her leg. When the woman kicked her again, Shawn jumped up.

"No! Damn it!" he shouted even though no one could hear him. After Juliet passed out, Shawn did nothing to stop his own tears. Juliet was getting hurt because of him. In anger and sadness, Shawn threw his beer bottle against the wall. The glass bottle slammed into the wall and exploded. The contents flying everywhere, same with the glass. Shawn didn't move as the glass headed straight towards him.

"Ah," Shawn hissed as a piece of glass found its way into the palm of his hand. He jerked his hand back and looked at it, he ignored the blood starting to run down, he watched as it dropped and fell onto the carpet. You could clearly see the little red stain on his floor.

Shawn clenched his fist and seethed as the glass went deeper into his palm. He couldn't help but think: _This is nothing to what Juliet is feeling. And she's feeling that pain, because of me. It's my entire fault._

"I'll find you Juliet, I promise." He mumbled.

**Juliet POV**

I woke up some time later, my leg still stinging from yesterdays or… huh, I had no idea how long I've been here. I'm guessing maybe a day or two, but I can't be sure, there was no window in my little hell. The woman was nowhere in sight, and the camera had been put away. I let my eyes drift close as I fell back into a dark sleep.

A big crash made me jump up. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was pitch black; I couldn't even see my hand two inches in front of my face. There was another crash. "Shit!" the voice yelled.

"Who's there?"

"Jules?" just the voice I wanted to hear.

"Shawn?" I asked hopefully.

"Juliet where are you?" he whispered.

"Just follow my voice," I said. I heard Shawn moving around and finally something touch my leg. I moaned and I sensed Shawn freeze from where he was. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you just hit my leg." I explained.

"Sorry," he said. Soon I felt a hand against my shoulder, and a body next to mine. Shawn took something out of his pocket, he turned it on. He held up the flashlight and the light beam hit against my eyes. "Oh Juliet, thank god you're alive." He sounded worried.

"Of course I am,"

"I was so freaked, when I saw that video. And it's my entire fault Jules I-." I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. His breathing picked up and I stopped kissing him. "What was that for?" he questioned.

"You were rambling Shawn, so I kissed you. That's how they do it in the movies." I repeated the words he had said from when we had our first kiss. Shawn grinned and slowly moved in for another kiss, which I allowed. A door banged open and our dark room was filled with light.

"Well, looky here. Shawn came to save Juliet. Isn't that sweet?" the woman's voice echoed around the room.

* * *

Shawn found Juliet and they kissed. Soooo cute :)


	11. A Deal Made With Psycho

Two more chapters...

**Psych premiers February 27th!**

* * *

"_Well, looky here. Shawn came to save Juliet. Isn't that sweet?" the woman's voice echoed around the room. _

"What do you want?" Shawn grasped onto Juliet.

"What does it look like Shawny? I want you to be with _me_. Not with _her_," the woman hissed 'her'.

"Yeah well, not gonna happen." Shawn shot back. The woman walked foreword and leaned in front of Shawn and Juliet. Shawn finally got a good look at the woman; she had short blonde hair, and sea-green eyes. If she hadn't been so psycho, Shawn might have actually found her attractive.

"We'll see about that love." Juliet clutched onto Shawn's arm. The woman cocked her head and watched the reaction. "Young love. Beautiful isn't it?" the woman stood up and turned around. "But also deadly, especially with your jobs."

"Can I have a name or something to call you? Cuz until then you're 'Psycho-Bitch' and that's what I'll call you." The woman chuckled. "You're funny. But I know you use humor as a mask, to cover up pain and sorrow." The woman walked over to a table. She ticked her tongue and rummaged around through a bin.

"Shawn," Juliet whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay Jules, you'll be fine." Shawn kissed her forehead lightly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the woman's voice floated over to them. "You hurt her and I kill you. Got it?" Shawn growled protectively.

"Oh no need to be so… un-civil. It's quite simple actually," The woman stroked the blade of a large knife with her finger.

"What do you mean?" Shawn gulped.

"I'll let her go, for a price of course. Everything comes with a price, even love." She turned and looked at Shawn. Both Juliet and Shawn seemed to realize what the woman wanted in return for Juliet's escape.

"No, no, no Shawn. No," Juliet started.

"Jules," he shook his head.

"I'm not letting you stay here, no. I won't let you do it," she said fiercely. Shawn stood up, knowing Juliet wouldn't be able to with her leg, he slowly moved over to the woman.

"If I stay, you'll let her go? Unharmed?" he questioned.

"More or less," the woman had an evil smile on her face, knowing she was close to winning.

"No." Shawn pointed a finger at the woman.

"Shawn please," Juliet begged.

"She goes away unharmed… well as unharmed as she can be at the time. She gets dropped off in front of the station. And you're going to leave her alone, deal?" he changed his finger to a handshake.

"Mhm, and how do I know she won't go and tattle?"

"What is there to tattle on? We don't know your name, or where we are." Shawn reminded her.

"You found us… how?"

"I was in the _Psych office_, and it just _hit_ me." Shawn dropped a clue, hoping Juliet had got it.

"No one knows you're here?" the woman checked.

"Nope, no one but us _three_." Another clue.

"Fine, I'll let your precious Juliet go, on the account that you stay here." Shawn nodded and they shook hands.

"Shawn! Please!" Juliet shouted.

"Take her now, to the car, and to the station."

"Fine." The woman shrugged. Shawn turned around and lifted Juliet bridal style, making sure not to injure her leg. Juliet's arms were wrapped around Shawn's neck, rather tightly.

"Why would you do that?" she mumbled her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Because, I had a chance to get you out. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." They walked down a hallway; the floor was made of cinder blocks as was the wall and ceiling,

"I don't care; I don't want you down here with her."

"I don't want you here either, and I got you out. That's what matters to me," the woman stopped and looked at Juliet.

"You need to wear a cloth over your eyes. I don't need you knowing the location of this place," Juliet didn't struggle as Shawn put a blind cloth over her eyes. "Put her down here," the woman pointed to a car in the garage. Shawn walked over to the open door and set Juliet softly into the plush, leather seat. He made sure her leg was in a comfortable position and she was seat buckled in.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her forehead, and she leaned into him. She gripped his shirt in her hands and refused to let go of him. "Just let go Jules, you'll be safe and fine soon." He assured.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Shawn let out a comforting smile before remembering Juliet couldn't see at the moment. He dropped the smile and let his fingers brush against the top of her hand before shutting the door.

"You'll be staying here," Psycho-Bitch said getting into the driver's seat.

"Wait!" Shawn put a hand out.

"What?" she snapped.

"I want evidence. Proof that you dropped her off at the station. A picture of her with someone from the department. This way I'll know you honored the agreement." Shawn told her. She sighed but nodded, "I'll get your picture, I'll be back soon." The car's door was shut. Shawn stepped back as the Black SUV turned and drove out of the garage, into the blinding sunlight. As soon as the SUV passed a certain distance the garage door closed and Shawn watched as the metal door cut him off from sun… and from Juliet

**Shawn POV**_**  
**_I knew making that deal had been scratchy at best. But I had to get Jules outta here, now I did. I ran over to the metal door and banged on it. It was solid; it didn't vibrate or move an inch. The garage was about as big as two of my living room's. Enough to fit the huge SUV, and another one if the Psycho-Bitch wanted to.

I ran up a staircase and opened the metal door with ease. It led into a clean kitchen, pots and pans were on the stove. Dishes were set neatly on the table, with a fruit bowl in the middle. A pineapple smack-dab in the internal. The table was wooden, mahogany as it looked. I slowly walked into the living room and my mouth opened in surprise.

The Bitch had a plasma screen TV, with a whole bunch of 80's movies in the cabinet bellow. The couch was a deep brown, and looked mighty comfy. I was very tempted to sit on it. I touched it, and it felt like fluffy silk. _Snap out of Spencer! _I shook my head and tried to open one of the velvet red curtains. They were… glued shut?

"Damn," I mumbled. I moved over to the windows that had bars on the outside of the glass. I was completely locked in the house, in this room anyways. I turned and jogged down towards the bedrooms. The first door I saw was white; it opened up to the bathroom. I shut the door and turned across the hall to a light blue door. This door opened to a …. Nursery.

What the-?" I was speechless. There was a white crib in the middle of the room, with a mobile above it. The walls were light blue, with a blue changing station in the corner. Diapers, wipes and clothes were stacked around the station. I was about to shut the door when a cry caught my attention. It was coming from the crib.

**Juliet POV**

The car ride lasted about twenty minutes, I know because I counted. Soon we stopped and I felt the car shake as the woman got out of the car. My door was opened and I was helped out of the car. "This is as far as I go," she said not removing the blind fold.

"Please, don't hurt him." I said. I heard her chuckle before I felt her breath on my neck.

"I won't hurt him, at least not any kind of pain he won't enjoy." Then she was gone. I heard wheels turning, and pebbles flying up. I could tell I was sitting on stairs, they felt like concrete stairs.

"O'Hara?" I recognized Carlton's voice.

"Lassiter?" my blind fold was taken off and I winced as the sun hit my eyes. His face was wrinkled with worry, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Juliet?" Gus, Shawn's dad and Chief Vick joined us outside.

"Are you okay?"

"My leg," Carlton already had his phone out. "I'm going to call Shawn." Henry said taking his phone out. Before I could object Henry had dialed Shawn's number and I felt a vibrating in my pocket. I reached into said pocket and pulled out Shawn's phone. The woman must have slipped it in there when she bent close to me.

"Henry." Chief grabbed Shawn's phone from my hands. "How did you get this?" he asked looking at me. I told him how Shawn had shown up in the basement, and made the deal with the woman. I explained the car ride to the station, then what the woman had said before leaving.

"I don't see any tire tracks," Carlton said looking around. I sighed and hoped that Shawn was alright.

**Shawn POV **

I walked over and peered into the crib. A baby, maybe a year old was crying. His face was red and his fists were swinging all around.

"He's adorable isn't he?" a voice spoke when I tried to pick him up. I held the kid in my arms and turned around. Psycho-Bitch was staring at me; she didn't even acknowledge the kid.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Not sure," she shrugged. "He was dropped off at my doorstep," I looked into her eyes and found that she was telling the truth. "And you just kept him?" the boys cries started to die down when I rocked him a bit.

"What would you have done?" she smiled evilly.

"Well… If I was crazy, and a psychopath I would have taken him to, I don't know… a church? The Cops? I can take him there for ya, if you like." I offered.

"I don't think so, now put him down." She seemed more hostile now that Jules was gone… Jules. I already missed her so much. I gently put the boy back into the crib before I turned and was hit in the head. The world then slipped into blacky, blackness.

* * *

SO jazzed with the release date being... released.


	12. Love Goes With Pain

One more chapter!

* * *

**Shawn POV **

Why is it when people want to knock you out, they hit you in the head? Why can't they just be like, "Hey dude, I kinda need you to, you know be asleep. So can you do that or?" But no. Instead they grab some heavy object like a Stapler and such and hit you in the head. It causes pain, trauma and it just plain old hurts.

Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt. Times it by ten, and I'm nowhere close to that pain. Had you there for a moment didn't I? Maybe I was in intense pain, but all I could think about was Juliet. I wondered if she was safe, since I never got to see that picture. For now I could only hope….

"Ah," I groaned opening my eyes. Psycho-Bitch was holding a bag of smelling salts under my nose. She took the bag away and set it on a black dresser. "Why?" I moaned closing my eyes.

"Because you need to get up," she simply said. I rubbed my sore head with my hands. "You're a mean Psycho-Bitch, you know that?" I sat up slowly, wincing as the bright light went into my eyes.

"Why don't you call me Kat, now that were alone," she purred putting a single hand on my chest.

"Uhhh I'll stick with Psycho-Bitch. Hey! That rhymed." I smiled. She growled and stood off of the bed. She was in a pink shirt, blue sweatpants and pink slippers. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her sea-green eyes looked like a storm had picked up.

"You're an idiot!" She sneered. "I have no idea why that woman picked you up in the first place!"

"Why did you?" I shot back feeling hurt.

Her face softened, "Because I love you. Everything I've done, everyone I've hurt… I did it for us."

"For us?"

"Yes, all of those people, they hurt you." She sat down at the edge of the bed. "And I don't like to see you hurt." She continued.

"Well, sometimes people get hurt. Its life, killing them isn't the answer." I said slowly. I actually felt a little bad for her. She was in love with someone, who could never love her. I'd felt that way when Juliet had turned me down, forgotten about our date, and then she told me she just went out with me so she wouldn't lie to her parents. That hurt, it really did. But I still loved her; despite everything I loved that blonde, sexy, blue eyed detective.

"What is?" she sighed. I put my legs on the floor and looked at the cream colored wall. "No one knows. We go with it, we carry it every day and we learn to live with it." I looked at her and for moment, just for a moment, I saw a girl. Not a Psycho woman, but a girl who'd been hurt, and was just looking for a way out.

"Who hurt you?" I asked. She looked at me confused and then she remembered I was Psychic. "An old friend," she gave a small smile, and the storm in her eyes died down. Then something clicked, her smile turned into a sneer and her eyes blew up. The next thing I knew, her hand had risen and had back handed me across the face. My neck jerked to the side, and I felt an erupting pain.

"You idiot!" I held my cheek while my neck throbbed. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. My eyes felt awfully heavy and I slipped into black once more.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet sighed and tapped her fingers against the wooden surface of her kitchen table. Henry, Carlton and Gus not to mention Chief Vick, had all forced to go home and get some rest. She'd gotten home, showered, had some cold pizza and then tried to get some sleep. Juliet had laid in bed for hours before finally giving up on sleep.

She was now sitting in silence, the house phone sitting in front of her, waiting for it to ring. When it finally did ring, she'd jumped up so fast her grey cat Charming had hissed, and the white one Snow had fallen out of the window.

"Carlton? Anything?" she begged.

"Um no?" her mother's voice answered. Juliet sighed; both angry and relived her mother had called. "Julie what's wrong?" her mom sounded worried. "Nothing mom." Juliet sat back in the chair. Snow jumped up on her lap and rubbed her head against the phone. Charming was glaring at Juliet, letting out a hiss every now and then.

"I've been trying to reach you for days, where have you been?" No one had even bothered to tell her parents?

"I've been… busy." If they didn't know, why should she tell them?

"You sound tired, and worried. What's going on?" Juliet sighed and told her mother about everything. Her getting kidnapped for some who had an obsession with Shawn. How Shawn had shown up and made a deal with the crazy woman to get her out of there. She explained how she'd been left on the stations steps, not knowing where Shawn was.

"I'm so sorry baby!" Her mother was crying.

"It's fine, I-I-I just… I wish I knew if he was alright." Juliet rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sure he's just fine,"

"Mom if anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do." Juliet pet Snows head.

"What do you mean Julie?"

"I think… I think I love him. And if something happens to him." She shook her head.

"Julie, you barely know this man." Her mam pointed out.

"Still, I can't help it. I miss him, I really miss him." Charming had felt Juliet's distress and he'd temporally forgiven her. He rubbed his head against her leg and let out a soft meow.

"Then… I don't know. Just be safe," her mom sighed.

"Okay," Juliet went to hang up. "Juliet?" she listened for a moment. "Yeah mom?"

"Be safe, please be safe." Her mother said not waiting for answer. The tone dial sounded and Juliet hung up. Was she in love with Shawn? Snow meowed as if answering her question.

"What about you Charming? Do you think I'm in love with Shawn?" Charming let out a long meow before trotting off, his anger returning. The phone rang again and this time it was Henry.

"Anything?" Juliet asked.

"No," Henry sighed.

"Oh," she couldn't hide the disappointment.

"But could you come over to the house?" he sounded tired. Juliet agreed to the meeting and hung up. She got dressed in jeans, a green t-shirt, and her sneakers. She grabbed her purse, jacket and headed out into the night, over to the Spencer house. When she arrived she avoided looking at the back gate, and she knocked on the door. "Come in!" Henry's voice answered. Juliet walked into the house, shutting the door behind her. She set her purse, and jacket on the couch.

"Hey," she joined Henry in the kitchen. He was making coffee, and something delicious was baking in the oven. Henry turned around and Juliet got a glimpse at Shawn's father. His eyes were bloodshot, and his movements were slow. She knew Shawn didn't get along with his father, but Henry looked worse than her. And _she_ had been kidnapped.

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing I guess… I guess I didn't want to be alone. Hope you don't mind." Henry smiled. Juliet returned one and sat down at the kitchen table. Henry put a mug full of coffee in front of her and sat across from her.

"What are you cooking?" Juliet looked at the oven.

"Some pineapple cookies," Henry took a sip of his coffee.

"Pineapple cookies?" Juliet looked at Henry.

"Whenever Shawn was sick or what have you when he was a kid, we'd always bake pineapple cookies. He loved them." Juliet chuckled, not surprised.

"It's pineapple," she pointed out.

"True," he snickered softly to himself. They sat in silence, soon there was a loud rapping on the door and they both jumped. "Henry Spencer!" A voice yelled.

"What the hell?" Henry stood up and walked over to the back door. He opened it and an angry blonde, older woman stormed into the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here? My son was taken and you don't even bother to call me?" the woman fumed.

"Son?" Juliet repeated confused. The woman turned on her and Juliet recognized the woman's green eyes. They were Shawn's… "You're Shawn's mom." It dawned on her. "You didn't call her?" Juliet looked at Henry.

"I didn't get around to it," he shrugged.

"Get around to it? How long has he been missing?"

"Just a day or two," Juliet answered for Henry who actually looked shaken.

"I'm sorry, who are you?' Shawn's mom asked.

"Oh, I'm Juliet O'Hara. I was… taken by the same person who has Shawn."

"What do you mean?" she sat next to Juliet.

"Well…" Juliet looked at Henry nervously. He nodded in encouragement; she closed her eyes and retold the story to the woman. She stayed silent, glaring at Henry every once in a while. When Juliet finished, Shawn's mom glared at Henry then sighed.

"Why does he always manage to get in trouble?"

"I don't know." Henry shrugged.

"I'm Madeline Spencer by the way, I'm Shawn's mom. As you already know, but you can call me Maddie." Juliet nodded. "You have no clue where you were taken?"

"No," Henry said.

"No… wait. I remember something." Juliet sat up straight.

"What?" both Henry and Maddie were watching Juliet.

"I remember hearing birds, and water. Some laughter as well,"

"You said it was about twenty minutes away?" Juliet nodded.

"Henry, the amusement park. It's by the beach, it's always busy and Shawn loved it." Maddie said. Henry grabbed the house phone and dialed the police department. "Chief Vick. I think we know where Shawn is…"

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn woke up, his head on the white pillow and his body covered in a deep green blanket. The room was dark, the only source of light being the lamp on the bedside table. He was alone in the room, and something smelly was wafting into his nose. He sat up and noticed a sleeping baby in a car seat near the door… so he wasn't alone.

Shawn tried to get out of the bed but his legs wouldn't move. He uncovered his legs and his eyes widened when he saw the mess. His legs were covered in blood. Why didn't he feel it? Shawn looked around and found an orange bottle of pills on the table. He reached over and read the label "Anesthesia" was written in messy, black-hand writing. That would explain why he was light headed, and felt dizzy. Shawn fell back onto the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Shawn," a voice said. Shawn looked up and Kat was standing there. "Why?"

"You were mumbling about leaving, finding Juliet. So I had to stop you." She said.

"What did you do? I can't feel my legs."

"It doesn't matter," she walked over and kissed his forehead. He didn't have the strength to move away. Shawn's eyes fluttered close and he once again fell into blackness.

He awoke some time later. The lamp had been turned off, the baby was gone and Kat was nowhere in sight. Shawn had a deep feeling that he was alone. He still couldn't feel his legs, and by the loss of blood… it was bad. "Help!" Shawn called. He felt stuck. He knew wherever he was, help probably wouldn't come soon. He couldn't help but think, _"This is it."_ The door slowly creaked open. The nose of a gun entered first, and then the door opened reviling Carlton Lassiter.

* * *

What say you all? You hate me? I don't blame you :)


	13. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Last chapter kiddies. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I couldn't have done it without you! I love you all!

* * *

Carlton sat in the waiting room, filling out the last of the paper work. After two months in the hospital, Shawn was finally getting released (under Juliet's supervision of course) Speaking of Juliet… Carlton remembered it all too well.

_Shawn was lying in the bed, his head on fluffy white pillows. His face was bruised in multiple places, but his legs… oh god. They were bleeding; I mean they were STILL bleeding. The white sheets were already soaked with blood, slowly spreading over the bed._

"_Spencer?" Carlton quickly maneuvered over to the man in the bed. Shawn was using all of his energy just trying to stay awake._

"_Hey, L-L-Lassie. W-W-W-What's up?" the man's voice was stammering. His arms that were holding him up were shaking._

"_Nothing much," Carlton gulped holstering his weapon._

"_R-R-Really? God it's so cold," Shawn fell back onto the bed, his arms giving out. Shawn's back smacked onto the blood covered sheets._

"_I found him! I need an ambulance!" Carlton yelled, walking over to Shawn. Shawn's forehead was covered in sweat, and his face was whiter than the sheets. "Hold on Spencer," Carlton took a quick look at his legs. From what he could tell, the back of Shawn's thighs had been slashed. Someone had literally taken a knife to his leg, and slashed across. Deep._

"_Shawn!" Henry burst into the room, stopping when he saw Shawn's state. _

"_I can't feel-l-l my legs." Shawn shivered. "We're going to get you out of here." Carlton guaranteed._

Carlton set the clipboard aside, and picked up his Luke-warm coffee. He took a long drink, and glanced back down the hallway. Juliet had insisted on helping getting him ready to go home. To her apartment that is. With his conditions, there was no way he could live alone. The watch on his arm told him he'd been waiting for almost an hour.

_Shawn could barely nod his head. Henry had regained the use of his body and rushed to Shawn's side. "What happened?" he looked at Carlton._

"_Not sure, his legs are hurt; he says he can't feel them." Carlton told the older man. Henry looked as if he might faint, but he held on strong._

"_Where is he?" this time it was Juliet who came running into the room, Chief Vick right behind her. Juliet's face dropped and her mouth opened when she saw Shawn. Shawn had heard Juliet's voice, and was trying to get up. Henry softly pushed him down and whispered some words. Carlton couldn't hear what they were, but they seemed to affect Shawn who nodded. "Oh god," Juliet covered her open mouth with her hands. _

"_Juliet stay back." Vick had placed her hands on Juliet's shoulders, keeping her from going forward. Her eyes were glued to Shawn, whose own were closed. Shawn's breathing became labored and Vick cursed at the officers, "Where are the damn paramedics?!"_

"_Any second Chief," Buzz McNabb said. Juliet's face had paled, and her legs began to shake. She would have fallen if Vick hadn't been supporting her. _

Carlton was brought from his thoughts when he heard his partner talking. "I got it," she was pushing Shawn in a wheel chair. Shawn's doctor was walking alongside them. The patient himself seemed rather bored. Juliet was nodding at whatever else the doctor was telling her.

Shawn was donning simple jeans (to hide the scars on his legs), a long sleeved red shirt, and tennis shoes. Shawn was leaning on his hand, and staring aimlessly out the passing windows. He wasn't happy that he had to be taken care of from now on, but at least it was Juliet.

"Remember, he can't be by himself for a few days." The doctor reminded Juliet who nodded. "I'm right here you know," Shawn sighed.

"Oh hush up," Juliet softly swatted the back of Shawn's head. Carlton stood up, and grabbed his coffee. He slowly walked over to the couple, and the doctor who handed Juliet a list. "Pick those up before you leave."

"Will do," Juliet gave him a smile, accepting the list.

"Take care of yourself Shawn," the doctor clapped Shawn's back.

"Sure Doc," Shawn gave a forced smile. The doctor walked away and Shawn gave out another little sigh, trying to hide it from Juliet.

"He was very nice Shawn; I don't know why you have an attitude." Juliet walked them closer to Carlton. "I don't like doctors Jules," Juliet rolled her eyes. How Carlton got sucked into taking them to Juliet's house, he'd never know. Actually… Juliet had used her pouty face and he'd caved in.

"You two ready?" Carlton tried to sound impatient.

"Yes." Shawn quickly said glancing at Juliet who gave him a look.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Juliet watched as Carlton's car pulled away, and then she turned to her disabled boyfriend. Juliet closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"_Shawn Spencer?" a man with black hair, and brown eyes in a white coat walked into the waiting room. Both Maddie and Henry stood up, the doctor walked over to them. "My name is Aaron Smaller, I'm your son's doctor." Henry nodded._

"_How is he?" Maddie asked._

"_He'll be just fine. He lost a lot of blood, and he… unfortunately the injuries he sustained to his legs… well he." Smaller tried to phrase the words, "He basically lost the use of his legs." Smaller set on._

"_What?" Henry gasped. Juliet felt her eyes start to water, and she quickly wiped them away._

"_It seems as if a knife was not only cut but dug through the back of his leg, cutting the muscles there. By the time you got here, we were unable to repair the damage." _

"_How did he survive the blood loss?" Gus questioned. "He'd already lost a lot by the time we found him."_

"_Someone had tried to stop the bleeding, while they didn't do a good job, they saved his life." Smaller checked his clipboard._

Juliet would never forget hearing that Shawn was now disabled. There was a small chance that he could walk again, but the doctor had dismissed it completely. Shawn still hung to the hope that maybe, by some miracle he'd be able to walk again. Juliet turned away from the window and couldn't help but chuckle at Shawn.

He was trying to get around the table, and go into the hallway. Shawn cursed and was just about to knock it over when Juliet helped him out, and moved him around the object. "I could have done it on my own," Shawn pouted.

"I know you could have," Juliet ruffled Shawn's hair.

"When can I go to work?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, we talked about this. You can't go back to work." Juliet wheeled her boyfriend into the bedroom. "Because I can't walk," Shawn slumped. Juliet knew Shawn was an outgoing person, and seeing him down and confined hurt her. Juliet sat on the bed and pulled Shawn over to her so he was in front of her. She grabbed his hands and placed them into his lap.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Shawn nodded, his eyes meeting hers. "And I never want you away from me again." Juliet continued. "No matter what, you'll always be my man. And a damn good one at that." Juliet tried to make him smile. She was rewarded when a small smile covered his mouth.

"You're too adorable," Juliet commented making Shawn blush.

"Adorable? Not manly? Oh Jules," Shawn mocked pain.

"You big baby," Juliet moved and sat on top of his lap. One of her arms going around his neck to keep balanced. His arms weaved around her waist, and he held her close. Juliet knew Shawn was a little on edge, seeing how as Kat and the baby hadn't been found. Juliet was still shocked that Kat had taken in the baby, but was glad no harm had come to it.

"I love you," Shawn leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Juliet happily kissed him back. Now (just because he could) Shawn would pull her into random kisses. He was glad he could show the other losers that Juliet was his, and no one else's.

_Juliet stopped before walking into the hospital room. Her hand was on the doorknob, and the other was clutching her stomach. She didn't know why she was so scared to see him. It was the first time since they'd been told he might not ever walk again. It wasn't like he'd grown a second head, or had been shot multiple times. It was no big deal._

_She opened the door and she was wrong. It was a big deal. His legs were wrapped in a white cloth, and his head was lazily hanging off of the pillow. From her standing point, she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. She hoped his was asleep, but alas, "You can come in." Shawn sat up as best as he could. "I won't bite, well… not hard anyways." He tried to joke. The sentence just hung in the air, Juliet didn't move._

_It felt wrong to be able to walk, when he couldn't. He now had to rely on others, and wheelchairs. He could no longer be by himself; this also meant there was no way he could run if he got the urge. Juliet took a deep breath before walking further into the room. Shawn was picking at the gown they had him, his eyes not meeting hers. "How do you um… feel?" it was a stupid question to ask. He knew it, she knew it, yet he answered it anyways. "Alright I guess," he shrugged. Juliet nodded, mumbling, "Good, good." As she sat down in the chair to his left._

"_I'm sorry Shawn," Juliet rushed it out. "What?" Shawn looked up at her. His eyes were a dark green, and they watered slightly as if he was going to cry. She almost surged into tears just seeing how sad he was. "It's all my fault. If I'd paid better attention in the car we could have found you sooner. You wouldn't be…." She couldn't finish. "Unable to walk?" Shawn continued for her, Juliet looked him in the eye._

"_Why'd you have to do it? You could have gotten out and I-!" he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "No. Don't you ever say that, and don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence. If it hadn't been me, it would have been you, and I couldn't take that chance." His face was still pale, and his hands were ice cold. Juliet nodded her understanding and he removed his fingers. "Are you cold?" he was taken aback by her question. "What?" Juliet stood up and felt his arm. "Are you cold?" she repeated. "A little," he admitted. Juliet nodded and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed. She pulled it up so it was right under his chin._

"_You need to warm up." She told him tucking in the sides of the blanket. "Jules?" Shawn's voice was small. "Hm?" Juliet continued her work. She made sure he was snug before pressing the red call button. "I love you." He whispered. Juliet observed his features and when she was sure he meant it, she whispered back, "I love you," then the nurse came in._

"We'll get through it," Juliet promised breaking away from him. "You and I, we can make it, as long as we're together. Deal?" Shawn's grip on her tightened. "Deal," he broke out into a genuine smile. Juliet let one out herself, not able to obtain the happiness this man gave to her.

* * *

Maybe I should continue this story line? What do you all think?


End file.
